1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a topical, antimicrobial powder in general, and to such a powder which includes a molecular sieve, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Superficial topical infections are commonly a consequence of a primary disease process such as chronic urinary incontinence or directly related to a contagious nosocomial or endemic source. Prolonged moist or wet skin conditions often lead to maceration and other changes in skin integrity which provide the opportunity for normally saprophytic bacteria and fungi to invade the site and establish an infection. The micro-organism most prevalent in "moist environment" infections is Candida albicans, a yeast-like fungus. This type of infection is usually characterized by erythema, edema and intense pruritus.
Other localized, topical infections may be bacterial in origin and the direct result of skin-to-skin contact with a contaminated vector. One of the most serious nosocomially acquired contagious bacterial infections is Methicillin Resistant Staphylococcus aureus which is often implicated in skin cellulitis, impetigo, boils and wound infections.
On occasion, the etiological agent of the infection is a combination of bacteria and fungi. This is referred to as a mixed infection, wherein dissimilar micro-organisms co-exist to the benefit of both and to the detriment of the host.
Standard therapy for topical infections consists of applications of antimicrobial creams, ointments or powders to the site and/or the administration of parenteral or oral antibiotics.
Most topically applied antimicrobial agents have a very limited range of effectiveness and are, in some instances, specific for one species of micro-organism. For example, nystatin, in all forms, e.g. powder, ointment and cream, is considered useful in treating only those infections caused by Candida sp., and is, therefore, inappropriate for bacterial infections. Moreover, micro-organism specific antimicrobial agents are not only ineffective in the treatment of mixed infections, even when one of the micro-organisms has a proven sensitivity to the antimicrobial agent used, but can increase the risk of a superinfection by altering the natural controls of the symbiotic relationship which exists.
Principally through the combined action of chlorhexidine diacetate and chloroxylenol, the present invention provides complete and rapid, broad-spectrum antisepsis. The effective microbicidal range that it encompasses includes both saprophytic and pathogenic bacteria and fungi or a mixture thereof. As a consequence, it provides a useful treatment of pure and mixed infections.
Foul odors usually accompany topical infections, especially those infections secondary to chronic urinary incontinence where the urea component of urine is decomposed by urea-splitting skin bacteria into ammonia. Ammonia is the chemical basis of most objectional odors associated with urinary incontinence. The current invention has been enriched with a molecular sieve which is an aluminosilicate compound that has the unique ability to absorb and trap odor molecules within its porous crystalline internal structure. The molecular sieve enhancement in the present invention provides the means to control disagreeable odors related to localized infection and incontinence.
Inflammation and pruritus represent diagnostic clues of the presence of a topical infection. Infection is often confirmed by the identification of the etiological agent through the use of microscopic and microbiological culture techniques. Magnesium-L-Lactate has been added to the invention to impart an antipruritic action to the infection site.